Tobirama Senju
Tobirama Senju was the Second Hokage (Literally meaning: Second Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. He hails from the Senju Clan, who, alongside the Uchiha Clan, founded the first shinobi village. Tobirama would also become the leader of his own team before becoming Hokage. Background Physical Appearance Tobirama was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy, hair, red-colored eyes, and three red markings on his face - one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. In most cases, he wore the wartime attire of kin during his lifetime: armor emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, groin, lower behind, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by black, ankle-high sandals and a happuri engraved with the Hidden Leaf emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. Beneath his shoulder armor, he wore two silver bands on each arm. Personality Tobirama was a composed, level-headed and serious individual with a pragmatic approach to life. He believed that, through well-defined rules and laws, many of the world's problems could be solved. In many ways he was a counter to his older brother, Hashirama; when Hashirama would get carried away with his headstrong optimism, it fell to Tobirama to mediate and force a more realistic alternative. Hashirama was typically disappointed by Tobirama's intervention, but he usually agreed without much protest; on the rare occasions he disagreed, it was a sign that Tobirama was getting out of line, creating a mutual balance. Tobirama likewise, despite how often he needed to undermine his brother and his personal opinion that Hashirama was something of an idiot, greatly loved and respected him, and if anything wanted Hashirama to respect himself the same way he and others did. Tobirama was a firm believer in the Will of Fire, a philosophy that held that all villagers of Konoha were part of a family. Any who threatened Konoha were subject to his rarely-seen but utter rage. As Hokage, it was not only his responsibility to protect that family at all costs but also to encourage the disparate villagers of the same view: that Konoha's concerns were more important than their clan's. It was for this reason that he came into conflict with the Uchiha and Madara so frequently, as he felt they too often valued their own desires over others'. This often gave him the appearance of being prejudiced against the clan and its members, but he was in fact perfectly happy to cooperate with any Uchiha that could overcome their so-called "Curse of Hatred"; he believed Kagami Uchiha was a perfect example of this transcended Uchiha. Though they only know each other for a short time, Tobirama and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, get along well. Their mutual respect for each other seems founded on their similarities, both of them famously moving and thinking quickly on the battlefield. While their actual personalities are quite different, Tobirama is nevertheless amused by Minato's complicated names for jutsu, such as the "Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three". Synopsis Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Tobirama was hailed as the fastest shinobi during his lifetime, being so fast that even the Fourth Hokage was left shocked by his speed, proving that he is able to move at Massively Hypersonic speeds with similar speed level reactions. While this recognition was due in large part to his space-time ninjutsu, Tobirama was capable of moving fast enough on his own to defeat others before they had time to react and cover a target with explosive tags without them noticing. Tobirama is also shown moving quickly while underwater. Immense Durability: Tobirama is shown to be immensely durable, being able to withstand attacks from at least City level+ via power-scaling. Enhanced Strength: Tobirama possess above Superhuman lifting strength while also, possessing Class MJ+ striking strength via power-scaling. Enhanced Endurance: Like all members of his clan, Tobirama's stamina and life-force is very high. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sensory Perception: Aside from his battle prowess, Tobirama was also a very gifted sensor ninja since childhood. By simply touching the ground with his index finger, he could detect the presence and number of enemy shinobi. He was even able to detect Madara Uchiha's chakra on a battlefield some distance away. His sensory skills were so refined and accurate that he could distinguish between different chakra signatures by clan, as upon sensing Karin, he determined she was an Uzumaki. He was also able to notice how Orochimaru's new body was made almost entirely of Hashirama's cells. He could use his abilities, along with his tracking skills, in order to follow a target undetected. Genius Intellect: Tobirama has displayed a great deal of intellect. Even as a child, he took a rational and practical approach to situations such as when he noted that if adults wanted to end the senseless bloodshed, all they needed to do was enter into a treaty and adhere to it. His intelligence allowed him to contribute greatly to the creation of a lot of the village's infrastructure and organizations from the base Hashirama had left him: creating the Chūnin Exams, Anbu, and the Academy for example. He developed various advanced and innovative techniques into his own personal arsenal. *'Master Strategist and Tactician': In battle, Tobirama is calculating, striking only when he's confident of success and without any thought of mercy. According to Madara, Tobirama was known for launching surprise attacks on opponents who think they've won and have let their guard down. In order to capitalize on every possible advantage, he pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analyzing opponents' strategies and techniques to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. Immense Chakra Power: Due to him being a descendant of the Senju Clan, Tobirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as powerful physical energy. Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong as he was able to crack a wall by simply placing his hand on it and releasing his chakra through it. He was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, until the latter used Hashirama's DNA to strengthen the control. Likewise, Tobirama had especially large reserves of stamina and chakra due to his lineage, and was shown capable of fighting for nearly an entire day against their rival clan, the Uchiha. His reserves and stamina where further displayed when after having his chakra depleted by the Shinju he was still able to follow it up with a powerful Water Release ninjutsu. Tobirama also displayed considerable chakra control, and was able to use both of his strongest water release techniques, with a single hand seal, while the latter of these techniques usually require a multitude of them. His chakra is blue in color. Ninja Arts Prowess Ninjutsu Master: Tobirama was skilled in different ninjutsu forms, including the Summoning Technique and barrier ninjutsu. He created various innovative techniques during his lifetime, such as the Shadow Clone Technique. *'Nature Transformation': Tobirama is highly proficient in all five elemental nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release. **'Water Release' (English TV: Water Style): Tobirama was most famous for his mastery of Water Release in which he was reputed as its greatest known user. He could shoot high pressure streams from his mouth to slice through targets create defensive walls, launch large water dragons, or fire needle-shaped projectiles from his mouth. The crossover series expands on his abilities with water in several areas, showing him capable of covering an entire battlefield in it and shaping it into tendrils to pull targets down with him to drown them. *'Space-Time Ninjutsu': One of the various jutsu Tobirama created during his life was the Flying Thunder God Technique. Though it was perfected and made famous by Minato Namikaze, Tobirama's skill with it and other space-time ninjutsu is still remembered. Using the technique he could instantly teleport to the location of anything or anyone marked with his (or another's) special seal. By scattering an area with marked kunai or simply throwing the kunai with precise timing, he can move around an area quickly and strike at the most opportune moment. When used with a sword, he can launch an unavoidable strike. Tobirama was not limited to teleporting himself, as he could bring others with him, though he needed to provide the chakra for their transport. He did not even need to accompany who or whatever he was teleporting. *'Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation': Tobirama's most infamous creation is the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, which can be used to revive the dead into immortal, regenerating bodies. He invented the Tandem Paper Bombs to take advantage of the revived bodies' natural advantages, using them in kamikaze-like attacks to create near-infinite chains of explosions on a target. Tobirama has not actually be seen using the Reanimation - and in fact labelled it kinjutsu hoping it wouldn't be used by anyone again - but he was said to use it whenever he needed to clear a map; it's suggested that he could only control a small number of reincarnated bodies at once. *'Kenjutsu Expert': Tobirama was an expert of kenjutsu since childhood; at one point, he was seen wielding a sword against Madara's younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. Tobirama was also able to use the Flying Thunder God Slash technique to mortally wound Izuna on the battlefield, taking the Mangekyo Sharingan -wielding Uchiha by surprise. It was said that he wielded the Sword of the Thunder God, a blade with electrical abilities, and he was said to have mastered its use despite the blade's lethal nature. Genjutsu Expert: Tobirama is skill in genjuutsu, such as locking a target in perpetual darkness for the technique's duration. Equipment Flying Thunder God Sword: Power Status Tier: 7-B Relationships Family *Hashirama Senju (Older Brother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Senju Clan Category:Hokage Category:Kage Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:New Allied Forces Category:Naruto Shippūden Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Protagonists Category:S-Class Warrior